Tommy Tomorrow
Tommy Tomorrow was a long-running science fiction hero published by DC Comics in several of their titles from 1947 to 1963. He first appeared in Real Fact Comics #6 (January 1947). He was created by Jack Schiff, George Kashdan, Bernie Breslauer, Virgil Finlay, and Howard Sherman. Fictional character biography Tommy Tomorrow in Action #127 graduates at Spaceport "West Point" in 1988. He is now a Colonel in the Planeteers, a police force in the 21st Century. Gotham is the capital city of not only the Earth but of the solar system. Every planet, every moon, and even many asteroids in the solar system seemed to have some weird alien life form or sentinent race in this series, with even a life-giving ocean on Venus. His first assignment from the Science Bureau was to get some alien fish for the new Interplanetary Aquarium. He meets Joan Gordy of the Interplanetary Radio News, who helps him in this assignment. At the end of the story, he is given the Planeteer medal for getting the fish. The character was meant to be a sort of "future everyman," but he slowly changed into a policeman, and moved to other titles. In these stories, Tommy, later assisted by Captain Brent Wood (first appearance in Action #142, March 1950; then 148, 152 and 154 onwards, when he became a regular), in their purple uniforms with yellow trim, flew the space lanes in their patrol craft "Space Ace". With Action #150, Tommy Tomorrow's adventures were set in the year 2050, as it was realized that 1990 was optimistically too soon for such technology as the stories boasted. Most of his stories were written by Otto Binder and drawn by Jim Mooney. Tommy had a kid brother called Tim. In Action #161, it is revealed that Brent Wood is really the son of notorious space pirate Mart Black and that he was adopted by Captain Wood, who killed him. After a short hiatus, Tommy was retooled and then presented again in Showcase #41 (1962), but did not get another series. Captain Wood was dropped, giving Tommy an alien from Venus as a partner. Writer Arnold Drake and artist Lee Elias were the creative team for this version. In the aftermath of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, it was shown that the Great Disaster that created Kamandi's world did not happen, and the boy who would have grown up to be Kamandi instead grew up to become Tommy Tomorrow. A strange alien force seemingly colonizing the town of Demetri, Kansas makes reference to a "Major Tomorrow" of a group called the Planeteers in Magog #7. It has been since alluded to by various sources that Tommy Tomorrow is going to be a new villain in the series. Other versions In 1990, an alternate Tommy Tomorrow was a major character in Howard Chaykin's mini-series Twilight, which tried to bring in all of DC future science/space characters into one series (despite the fact that many occurred in different time periods). Because Tomorrow did not know who his parents were, he was unbalanced, and he ran the Planeteers very autocratically, using them against his enemies, such as their rivals, the Knights of the Galaxy. According to Starman One Million, one of the historically significant bearers of the Starman name is Tommy Tomorrow II. Kamandi is an alternate universe version of Tommy Tomorrow. A Captain Tomorrow appears in Star Trek/''Legion of Super-Heroes. In ''Just Imagine! Stan Lee Creating the DC Universe, a teenager who grew up with Robin, and a servant of Reverend Darrk was named Tommy Tomorrow. Brief bibliography He first appeared in short 'stories' in Real Fact Comics #6, 8, 13, 16 (1947-48). He then appeared in Action Comics #127-251 (1948-59), then moved to World's Finest Comics #102-124 (1959-62). Showcase #41, 42, 44, 46, 47 (1962-63), External links *DCU Guide: Tommy Tomorrow *DCU Guide: Tommy Tomorrow Category:Comics characters introduced in 1947 Category:DC Comics titles Category:DC Comics science fiction characters